narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Jikokukenin Matter: 3-way Training
Hey I gotta leave for the night. See ya! Sei, you can take over Hikaru if you want. Narutokurosaki547 23:20, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Got it, Kurosaki-san, have a good night --Seireitou 23:23, 6 February 2009 (UTC) wow it's only 3:30 for me --Evan6789 23:24, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Ugh Steels do something --Evan6789 23:29, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Awwwwwwwwhhhhh Man whens there training going to be done Seireitou? I want to fight them5 Tailed Gobi 01:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) -_-' man you guys have all finished and we're only an hour in --Evan6789 23:33, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Just say your done, i wanna get to the Jikokukenin fighting and planning --Seireitou 23:34, 7 February 2009 (UTC) so all that for nothing --Evan6789 23:35, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Can I join in the Jikokukenin fighting and planing with Makan? --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:37, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Because he's still hanging there... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Why? Narutokurosaki547 23:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Because of Assarishita Kousoku *blushes* --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:49, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Well, you will have to be on seireitou's team then cause Assarishita Kousoku has a crush on seireitou so Sachi and her will have a cat fight ^_^ --Seireitou 23:59, 7 February 2009 (UTC) CAT FIGHT?! WHERE?! Achrones150 00:00, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Makan would force Sachi (Even thou he likes a good cat fight) to go ahead and we would just go from there... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, since Assarishita Kousoku has a open crush on seireitou and so does Sachi, hence their couple, Sachi and Assarishita have a cat fight over seireitou... oh yeah ^_^ --Seireitou 00:25, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Uhh.. Sorry to put this at a standstill, but I need to leave for a while for dinner. I'll back in a while I guess... Narutokurosaki547 23:47, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Cool, just tell us when your back --Seireitou 23:49, 7 February 2009 (UTC) lol i just realized that this is probably the longest rp ever it started here and made it this far lol to bad its going to end soon --Evan6789 00:02, 8 February 2009 (UTC) It might end, and it won't. We'll have to see. ^_^ Achrones150 00:04, 8 February 2009 (UTC) It'll end, but who knows what might happen... Narutokurosaki547 00:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) So... How exactly should Makan enter?... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:51, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Is the man in the black robes Makan? --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:11, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I...don't think so. Achrones150 01:12, 8 February 2009 (UTC) He stole by characters cloths! --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:14, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Seireitou has a thing for that Jikokenin girl too? I knew it, told you Sachi. Echo Uchiha 02:23, 8 February 2009 (UTC) No echo, did you just skip over three sections? SHE has a thing for HIM! Follow the program --Seireitou 02:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) But her teammate has told him that she's over him like three times now, yet he persists. Echo Uchiha 02:27, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Wait a second....Seireitou said it was pure passion....but then he said "I think". Suuuspiiicious..... Achrones150 02:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) That's what I've been telling you a while now Archie. Echo Uchiha 02:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, three things, one, that was designed to prepare the future cat fight between her and Sachi, second, he just wanted to know and thirdly, since almost every member likes her, seireitou suspects a false answer --Seireitou 02:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Also, when he said, i think, he meant that he thought he told her it was meerly passion but doesnt remember letting her know, get it? --Seireitou 02:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Oh....then never mind. Achrones150 02:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC) But why would he care, he's engaged? Echo Uchiha 02:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) This persists Echo? Out of curiosity, nothing more, plus, he wants her and Sachi to throw down but if the girl doesnt still like him, then that future fight isnt possible, get it? ---Seireitou 02:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, so he wants to abuse Sachi's obligation to love her betrothed to start a battle with a dangerous S-Rank criminal? How romantic. Echo Uchiha 02:35, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Oh boy, let me put this in terms you can understand, SHE and SACHI will fight soon for Seireitou's affection but Seireitou already chose Sachi from the start but is curious as to see Sachi's true powers in a way where he doesnt fight her.... get it now? Or do i need to spell it out with Legos? --Seireitou 02:37, 8 February 2009 (UTC) You mis-spelled "spell" wrong. ^_^ Achrones150 02:37, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Archie has just won my argument for me. Echo Uchiha 02:39, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Right, i prove my theory better then you did and you catch a misspelled word, exellent, want a cookie? --Seireitou 02:40, 8 February 2009 (UTC) >_> You're welcome, Echo. Achrones150 02:41, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I'm Gone I'm leaving for the night...See ya. Narutokurosaki547 02:42, 8 February 2009 (UTC) That is absurd, just create a Clone of Seireitou to battle instead of endangering Sachi to watch a good show. But just for reference, I know you can ''speel with Legos now. Echo Uchiha 02:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) See ya, should i play Jikokukenin for now? and Hikaru and Mizu? --Seireitou 02:43, 8 February 2009 (UTC) You misspelled Spell ^_^ --Seireitou 02:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Good, now you're learning something. Echo Uchiha 02:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, im just glad i didnt have to use Legos to spell that out for you ^_^ --Seireitou 02:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Seriously, only the Lord knows what that would look like. Echo Uchiha 02:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) And now my brain hurts.... Achrones150 02:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Though Echo, you have to admit that i put up decent arguements against you, unlike Minkies over there --Seireitou 02:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Although he does have a way with obscenities, I'd say you make more sense. Dangit, I want LEGOs now. Echo Uchiha 02:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I know, right! ^_^ --Seireitou 02:55, 8 February 2009 (UTC) (Echo goes to the store) Echo: Where are the LEGOs you foolish slave. Man At Register: Sir...Um, we're out of LEGOs, you'll have come back later. (Echo picks up the man by his collar and spits in his face) Echo: I demand that yo-ou!!!! (Echo suddenly gets zapped by a long distance tazer. Three weeks later, after paying a massive fine he returns to his computer) Like I was saying, yes, I want LEGOs. Echo Uchiha 03:00, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I would have just stole them ^_^ --Seireitou 03:03, 8 February 2009 (UTC) They taze, quite forcfully...I'm still limping. Echo Uchiha 03:05, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Not if i have a shield the exact size of a taser hidden somewhere on my body, if they hit it, their plan will be foiled and i will remain unharmed! --Seireitou 03:07, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ah! But what if they integrate the neutering abilities of a tazer into a magnet, thus electric the said spot. Echo Uchiha 03:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ah but.... 9 10 a big fat hen, the name's Seireitou...hehe.. --Seireitou 03:10, 8 February 2009 (UTC) o.o--o.O--O.O--O.o! I wish I could "rhyme" like that. Echo Uchiha 03:13, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ok I Have to Know Whatever happened to Tsunade? Did she and Seireitou get a divorce? Ten Tailed Fox 03:18, 8 February 2009 (UTC) They never had a official marriage, when they were gonna, Kagekenin ambushed them and then, they decided to call themselves married, aslo, seireitou brings back Dan for Tsunade so Seireitou could be with the girl he first truly fell in love --Seireitou 03:20, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ok...that makes sense, thanks. Ten Tailed Fox 03:21, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not getting into his one again. Echo Uchiha 03:22, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I sure hope that Kagekenin girl isn't that annoying, because I'm going to be seeing her alot in the War RP, and according to Kurosaki Echo's on her list. Echo Uchiha 03:25, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Which Kagekenin girl? Ten Tailed Fox 03:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) oh noes Oh no not................HER!! --Evan6789 03:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) --Assarishita Kousoku I'm forming an alliance with Jikokenin so that I may have a link to the Lost Lands, perhaps the Ashi as well if they're up for world domination. Echo Uchiha 03:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ya you can join up with them, but like the Sith, there is only two at a time. Ten Tailed Fox 03:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Wait there was greivoious douku and sidious in episode three (pardon my spelling) --Evan6789 03:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Grevious isn't a Sith. He just used lightsabers Ten Tailed Fox 03:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) true there........ Ventrus!!--Evan6789 03:34, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ventress was a Dark Acolyte not a Sith Ten Tailed Fox 03:35, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Actually I'm working for the CHIMERA Faction right now, training under Shishimaru Genbu, but in reality Echo is the mastermind. Ol' Shishi is a bit stubborn about how he fights, and Echo isn't betraying him, just helping in his way. I've already got a plan to destroy the Guardians in one silent attack. I was just wondering if the Ashi wanted to form a coalition to help meet the same goals. And Evan, you can't be a Sith without metaclorians. Echo Uchiha 03:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ya they can form an alliance or help you defeat the Guardians...whatever you need just let me know. Ten Tailed Fox 03:37, 8 February 2009 (UTC) CURSE YOU LOOP HOLES. (mood change) heh you've never played K.o.t.o.r. then --Evan6789 03:40, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Wait! Another brainstorm, yes, I will need Ryun's new storm abilities. Echo Uchiha 03:39, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Im a Star Wars nut. I take a special interest in the ways of the Ancient and Current Sith. I know what Im talking about. Ten Tailed Fox 03:40, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Play, Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic. they were as many as the jedi --Evan6789 03:42, 8 February 2009 (UTC) You need my storm powers, you've got 'em. I need to test them out on something big anyways. Ten Tailed Fox 03:42, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yes but Darth Bane changed all that thousands of years later and created the Rule of Two. Ten Tailed Fox 03:43, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I wish I could reveal my plan but Steel and other pro Guardians would read it. The storm covers my arial assault though. Echo Uchiha 03:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Heh, I'm such a Star Wars nerd, it isnt even funny. Ten Tailed Fox 03:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) You need to meet my friend josh. you are NOT as smart as him when it comes to star wars, marvel, or dc comics. Not that you dumb it's just he's smart --Evan6789 03:48, 8 February 2009 (UTC)